


Not to late for love

by Kod_Aerin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kod_Aerin/pseuds/Kod_Aerin
Summary: Day one for Kleigo fic week on tumblr, sorry is a day late.





	Not to late for love

As much as Diego hate this old house there was a certain comfort in knowing Mom was close by and that he didn't have to worry about his own safety when he slept. Still he knew so much more about the world now, which made him hate the wasted childhood he spent in this godforsaken house. Reginald kept the existence of soulmates a secret from them Diego wasn't even sure if any of them even had one at this point. What if the circumstances surrounding their birth prevented them from having soulmates like the rest of the population. He thought about it often, he thought about every time he thought about Eudora. He knew his siblings had similar feelings, although none of them spoke of it. Pogo had only just admitted to the fact the Their dad had put them on medication that kept the physical signs of soulmates at bay, all of the agreeing to stop taking them, after much arguing from Luther mostly, who still thought dad knew best. It had been 2 weeks and the last of the medications were finally out of their systems.

Diego was sitting in his old room, wondering what could have happened if they all had known before. He wondered if he had lost his chance with Eudora dead. He heard a knock on his door and before he could tell who ever it was to leave Klaus stepped in and quickly closed the door behind him. He waited a beat toeing the floor before he finally looked up at Diego.

"Vanya and Allison are soulmates, Allison was trying to comfort Vanya about the whole ya know, almost ending the world thing and when they pulled away they were glowing where they had touched. Luther wants to call a family meeting cause of it." Klaus looked like he wanted to say more but for once seemed unsure of himself. 

Diego sighed Klaus was easy to read and he knew he had to ask to find out what was going through his head. "Klaus if you have more to say just say it." 

Klaus looked up in shock, before he took a deep breath. "What is Dave was it for me? What if because I lost him I have no one?" In that moment Diego realized that of all of their siblings him and Klaus were the only 2 at risk of having met and lost their soulmates if Vanya and Allison had each other. At least if it had been all of them, he could have eventually put it out of his mind but now Allison and Vanya were living proof that all of them had soulmates potentially.

Diego shook his head "I don't know Klaus I think the same thing about Eudora and it's killing me, I just don't know I wish I did." Klaus the bleeding heart he is looked like he was ready to cry for the both of them. Diego got up from where he was sat, "come on we have a family meeting to go to." And put his hand on Klaus' shoulder as he walked by without looking, that was until Klaus made a shocked noise behind him. He looked back to see their point of contact glowing and Klaus just staring. Diego had so many thoughts going through his head but no time to process them so he grabbed Klaus' hand and pulled them down to the reading room for the family meeting. They would have to figure it out later because any longer and Luther would start whining.

When they finally got down to the reading room Vanya looked like she had spent a lot of time crying and Allison was whispering to her and stroking her hair, and while it looked like not much had changed Allison was holding Vanya's hand as if she wasn't sure it was real. Five was the first to make eye contact with Diego and his eyes shot down to where Diego's hand was wrapped around Klaus' and the slight light the connection gave off. Still he didn't say anything and just raised a questioning eyebrow at the two before going back to sip his drink

Luther being the sort of dense he was, didn't notice anything other than the fact that everyone was there and quickly got to business. "As happy as we are for Allison and Vanya maybe dad was right. We can't be proper heroes if we are constantly worried for our own personal connections especially if they are on this team… I think we should consider going back on the meds dad made before any of the rest of us find our soulmates." Klaus made a small whimper beside him, and he was angry that Luther would even try to suggest such a thing, but before he could voice his opinion, Five's cynical laugh broke through the tension.

"God I knew you could be stupid but not that stupid, but it's a bit too late for that, although I'm not too surprised you failed to notice" his voice taking a tone that only he could get away with, while Luther now looked confused. Five waited a couple seconds and glanced at Diego who just nodded. "Wow you still don't get?" Five laughed "Diego and Klaus are soulmates too, and the fact that your first suggestion after finding out your life long crush has a soulmate that isn't you is to try and keep the rest of us from having that is truly something only you could think is the right course of action."

Luther looked at the ground his current temperament akin to that of a kicked puppy not realizing what was wrong with what he had said until Five had pointed it out. Allison just whispered something to Vanya before standing up and leading them both out of the room, Diego did the same without the whispering and Five just spaced jumped away as Diego closed the door.

Once back to his room he sat Klaus down on his bed and sat down next to him. "Alright Klaus let's talk about this," he said gently he knew Klaus had, had it the worst time of all of them as a child and if he was going to be Klaus' soulmate he was going to be the best partner he possibly could be. Klaus just looked at him, he looked so much smaller without the walls of faux confidence he put up to guard himself from the world. Diego sighed seeing that Klaus wasn't quite ready to speak yet. "It's been a long time since I have been with another guy, but I know you aren't over Dave yet and I'm willing to take this as slow as you want, okay?"

Klaus nodded and finally, shyly made eye contact with Diego. "Can I kiss you please?" Klaus practically whispered. Diego nodded carefully placing his hand on the more timid man's cheek. Slowly they moved closer till their lips were just barely touching, just barely kissing. There weren't any fireworks or things like that but, it felt safe, it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick for day one and I am catching up. Just wanted to do a bit of fluff that left a lot to imagination sorry it's not a lot


End file.
